Dazai, Kenapa Chuuya pendek?
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Kenapa Chuuya pendek? Tentu Dazai ikut andil sebagai penyebabnya. Inilah kisah penyebab Chuuya jadi boncel mulai dari balita sampai dewasa.


Dazai, kenapa Chuuya pendek?

Kenapa Chuuya pendek? Tentu Dazai ikut andil sebagai penyebabnya. Inilah kisah penyebab Chuuya jadi boncel mulai dari balita sampai dewasa.

* * *

Balita dan susu

Balita atau bawah lima tahun adalah masa-masa seorang anak tumbuh dan berkembang. Tak ayal banyak orang tua yang ingin anaknya tumbuh sehat dan kuat dengan cara memberi asupan gizi yang cukup. Salah satunya dengan memberikan segelas susu pada anaknya setiap hari. Tentu Dazai dan Chuuya juga mendapat perlakuan demikian.

"Chuuya, main yuk!" panggil Dazai pada temannya, Chuuya. Tak lama kemudian seorang anak berambut jingga keluar sambil membawa sebotol susu, jangan lupakan juga dot diatasnya.

"Yuk, mau main kemana?" Tanya Chuuya kecil lalu mengedot susu botolnya, rasa vanilla yang manis membuat Chuuya keenakan. Dazai berpikir sejenak lalu berpose layaknya punya ide.

"Main ketaman saja yuk, kita main panjat tiang disana." Maka kedua bocah cilik nan unyu-unyu itu berlarian ke sebuah taman. Setibanya di taman, mereka melihat banyak anak sedang main di bak pasir dan ayunan.

"Dazai, ada apa dengan tiangnya?" tanya Chuuya heran sambil tetap ngedot saat melihat Dazai yang terbengong-bengong menatap tiang-tiang yang berdiri tegak.

"Aku penasaran apa tiang-tiang ini dapat digunakan untuk bunuh diri." Kata Dazai dengan mata yang berbinar. Ok, kini kita tahu bahwa Dazai memang punya bibit maniak bunuh diri sejak kecil.

"Entahlah." Chuuya tetap asik menikmati susunya.

"Chuuya, kamu ini seperti bayi saja." Kata Dazai saat mulai memanjat tiang.

"He.. kenapa?" tanya Chuuya dengan polosnya.

"Karena kamu masih minum susu, pakai dot lagi." Ejek Dazai. Chuuya tertegun , lalu menatap Dazai yang sudah sampai di tiang atas.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak seperti bayi?" Pertanyaan itu didengar Dazai, ia lalu meluncur turun dan mendekati Chuuya.

"Bermainlah panjat tiang. Biar aku yang memegang botol susu mu." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chuuya segera menyerahkan susunya pada Dazai. Ia mulai bermain panjat tiang sementara Dazai dengan santainya melihat perjuangan Chuuya sambil meminum susu.

Semenjak saat itu, jatah susu Chuuya selalu diberikan untuk Dazai dengan alasan tak mau seperti bayi. Dan tentu saja Dazai yang doyan susu merasa bahagia diatas kelicikannya.

* * *

Anak-anak dan bermain

Masa kanak-kanak, masa dimana bermain menjadi metode belajar yang menyenangkan. Selain itu bermain juga mengajarkan anak-anak untuk bersosial, kekuatan fisik dan mengasah kecerdasan. Tak terkecuali Chuuya dan Dazai yang juga mengalami masa-masa indah itu.

"Ayo kita tentukan dengan gunting-kertas-batu!" kata Dazai semangat sebelum memainkan lompat kodok.

"Ok, yang kalah yang bakal jongkok dan jadi tumpuan untuk lompat ya." Chuuya menimpali dengan semangatnya. Namun seperti yang sudah ditebak, karena kalah maka untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chuuya harus jongkok sementara punggungnya jadi tumpuan untuk Dazai melompat. Jika kekuatan itu termasuk bakat, mungkin itulah yang dimiliki Chuuya. Semenjak saat itu ia menjadi pijakan atau tumpuan bagi Dazai saat ingin meraih benda-benda yang letaknya tinggi. Seperti memetik jambu punya tetangga mungkin.

* * *

Remaja dan olahraga

Orang bilang masa remaja bagi laki-laki adalah masa pertumbuhan fisik yang amat pesat. Mulai dari pubertas hingga pertumbuhan otot dan tinggi badan. Tapi kini Chuuya dihadapkan dalam sebuah masalah dimana Dazai menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan bermaksud ia pegal harus terus mendongak untuk menatap Dazai, namun hatinyalah yang sudah lelah terus-menerus diejek boncel oleh temannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Dazai saat melihat Chuuya akan pergi sembari membawa tas.

"Mau ke kolam renang."

"Ah, kalau kamu tenggelam aku tidak mau menolongmu lho."

"Ck, oke mari kita buktikan!." Kata Chuuya lalu mengajak Dazai ke kolam renang. Setibanya disana Dazai langsung berenang dengan gembiranya sementara Chuuya mendapat hinaan berupa larangan masuk kolam renang tanpa pengawasan dari orang tua karena ia dikira masih anak-anak saking pendeknya.

Semenjak saat itu Chuuya enggan ke kolam renang meski dia pandai berenang. Ia lebih memilih olah raga di gym untuk melatih kekuatannya, Chuuya mengisi masa mudanya dengan banyak-banyak berlatih dan bertarung dalam bela diri. Dan jangan ditanya soal Dazai, dia mulai bereksperimen menggunakan dasi yang diikat kencang di leher untuk bunuh diri.

* * *

Dewasa dan Obat

Chuuya bekerja sebagai petinggi di port mafia. Namun jabatan tinggi nyatanya tak ikut menaikkan tinggi badan. Bahkan disaat tinggi Dazai kini sudah mencapai 180-an, ia baru 160-an itupun plus topi. Saat kau ingin merendahkan teman yang sudah menghinamu namun kau harus mendongak. Kurang miris apa lagi coba?

Karena hatinya tak sekuat tubuhnya dalam menghadapi cobaan batin. Ia memutuskan menambah tinggi badan dengan minum obat peninggi badan walau mahal harganya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Masa pertumbuhannya sudah berakhir.

"Chuuya, itu apa?" tanya Dazai penasaran.

"Obat peninggi badan." Jawab Chuuya. Namun belum sempat ia meminumnya, alam tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah meletakkan obat itu di meja, ia segera terbirit pergi. Bukan Dazai namanya bila tidak iseng. Saat Chuuya sedang berjuang di kamar mandi, diam-diam ia membuang isi botol obat itu dan menggantinya dengan cuka.

"Dazai, kau apakan obatku?" Tanya Chuuya curiga, setelah sekian lama menjadi rekannya tentu ia tahu seberapa parah tingkat keisengan seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Aku hanya mengecek dosis obat ini, apakah ini cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu?" Jawab Dazai nyolot, Chuuya kesal.

"Huh, mentang-mentang kau jakung jangan panggil aku anak kecil."

"Aku gak jakung kok, kamunya aja yang terlalu pendek."

"Arrrggghh, lihat saja ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu!."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Tantang Dazai sambil menyodorkan botol obat itu. Karena terbakar amarah, Chuuya segera merebut obat tersebut dari tangan Dazai dan meminumnya. Tapi baru juga sesaat ia meneguk, ia segera menyemburkannya.

"DAZAI TEME!" teriak Chuuya sembari mengejar Dazai yang sudah berhasil kabur.

END

* * *

Me : "Hahahahaha... maaf ya bang Chuuya. XD Aku menistakanmu, nih sebagai gantinya kukasih topi limited editon khas daerahku. " *lempar *

Chuuya : "Huh, karena kamu sudah memberiku ini, aku akan me- woi! Topi apa nih? aku ini petinggi di port mafia, bukan petani!" *Angkat caping*

Dazai : "Ah, caping ya? Kurasa ini bisa digunakan untuk bunuh diri." *Mendadak hinggap pada Chuuya*

Chuuya : "Bodo amat sama bunuh diri, justru kamu yang bakal ku bunuh kalau tidak segera menyingkir."

Me : "Cieee... jangan Tsundere disaat Dazai butuh perhatian dong bang Chuu.. hehehhehhe." *Dihajar Chuuya, KO*

Chuuya : "Aku saja yang nutup. bagi pembaca ingat ya, Aku ini gak pendek. Kalian saja yang terlalu tinggi!."

Dazai : "Trimakasih sudah mau membaca, bagi kalian yang merasa cantik dan ingin bunuh diri tolong hubungi saya."

Me : *Sadar* "Apaan coba..."


End file.
